Broken Trust
by butterflyxdecadence
Summary: Twister trusts Otto. Maybe he shouldn't.


A random one-shot I wrote a few minutes ago. Was the result of extreme boredom and arrgavation. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROCKET POWER. Sadface.

Oh, just to avoid some confusion:

You LARS. So yes, there is some incest in here. Be warned. (Nothing too graphic though, haha. Pervs.)

Warnings: Swearing, incest, other stuff. Contains boyxboy, so if you don't like, DO NOT REAAAAD IIIIIT.

Pairings: OttoxLars, LarsxTwister, TwisterxOtto (wee)

Summary: Twister is ashamed that he's not experienced in the bed, so he goes to his brother for help. Getting much more than he bargained for, Twister deals with his newfound knowledge and tries to use it to his best to get Otto to love him even more. Too bad Lars beat him to it.

Also, if you have any ideas for a new title, please submit them. I can't think of anything catchy nor creative atm. D; :fail:

**Broken Trust**

At first, I was confused. I wasn't sure what to do, how to move, what noises to make. You said you would teach me, and I was delighted. I just didn't think you'd give me a live demonstration. You said it would help me to be... _easier_ for my partner when me and him did it. I remember blushing and feeling ashamed because I was actually looking forward to doing this with you. I should have been disgusted with myself, but I was excited. So you taught me that night, and it hurt, but I enjoyed it. You said it would feel much better the second time, and eventually I would grow used to doing this. I was scared of having to do it again, but after a few nights, well, you were right. I grew used to the feeling and I eventually learned to just relax and to not be so tense. You were a great teacher. I was looking forward to be able to share my experience with Otto, and show him so many new things. We'd finally broken past the '_just friends_' barrier in our relationship, and we'd moved on to call ourselves 'boyfriends.' It was an amazing day.

The night I decided we could finally do the things you taught to me, I regretted everything. The kisses, the cuddling, just... just everything. I walked over to Otto's house, backpack full of supplies we could use. I got to his house and Raymundo was looking panicky. He told me he wasn't there. But I knew he was, because he told me he would be. I shoved past anyway when he didn't say I should leave. Him nor Reg tried to stop me from going up into his room. I was wearing my big stupid grin when I walked into Otto's room, and I should have just left when Ray told me he wasn't there. I should have just walked away and believed him.

There you were, in all your glory, with Otto. My mind reeled and everything just fell apart that night.

I trusted you, I believed you, I let you _fuck_ me. Guilt, anger, disgust, and shame washed over me. It was over-whelming. The backpack slid from my soulders and hit the ground, and I think that was what got yours and Otto's attention. You both looked up, and you stared at me. Looks of horror spread across your faces, and everything just seemed so...

Everything just seemed so _fake_.

Everything me and him had done together was all a lie. Everything me and _you_ did together was just practice for you, wasn't it?

I was just the most convenient tool you could use to help you be prepared for when _you_ took _Otto_.

I think I was crying, but I'm not sure anymore. I remember turning to leave and tripping over your _goddamn_ hoodie. I remember getting up just as fast and when I ran from that house, I don't think I'd ever run so fast in my entire life. I ran out of the caul-de-sac, past houses, past the Shore Shack, past everything. I ran until my legs gave out and my lungs were on fire. Even then, I tried to crawl, getting splinters in my hands and legs from the boardwalk. I just wanted to get away and pretend none of it ever happened. I wanted to go back to before I let you touch me, when me and Otto were just friends and none of this had to happen. I wouldn't have to feel as if my heart were being ripped to shreds.

I wanted to go back before anything and everything.

Nothing felt right anymore.

I crawled off the boardwalk and I managed to stand myself back up and walk down to the beach. I had sat down on the sand and just cried, cursing the heavens and the stars and _you_ and just _everything_ for being so fucked up. I fell asleep in that spot, but I only slept for a few hours. When I woke up, I had an idea. It was brilliant. I made my way to the Shore Shack and rummaged through my pockets for some change. I decided to make a phone call.

That was the night I decided to try cocaine.


End file.
